(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to display panels and in particular, to a display panel that has a gate driver integrated in the display panel.
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
Among display panels, the liquid crystal display is one of the flat panel displays that are currently widely used and includes two display panels in which field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, are formed with a liquid crystal layer disposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display has voltages applied to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, such that the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is determined and polarization of incident light is controlled, thereby displaying images. Display panels also include organic light emitting devices, plasma display devices, and electrophoretic displays.
Each display device typically includes a gate driver and a data driver. The gate driver is typically patterned along with gate lines, data lines, and thin film transistors, to be able to be integrated on the panel. The integrated gate driver does not need a separate gate driving chip, thereby making it possible to reduce manufacturing costs. However, the characteristics of a semiconductor (in particular, an amorphous semiconductor) of thin film transistors implemented in integrated gate drivers can change as a function of temperature. As a result, the gate voltage output at high temperature does not have a predetermined waveform and thus, noise can occur.